Recueil - Final Fantasy XIII
by Jellypix
Summary: Seront rassemblés ici toute une série de petites histoires, allant du drabble au One Shot. De tous rating et de tous thèmes.
1. Neige

**Recueil d'histoire**

 **Note :** Vous retrouverez ici toute une série de drabbles, de scénettes ou d'OS, tous plus ou moins long. La plupart ne se font pas suite, mais ce n'est pas impossible que ça arrive. Généralement, ils sont écrits à la suite d'une de mes participations à la soirée drabble sur le forum de la Ficothèque Ardente. Soit ils proviennent d'un mot qui doit inspirer le texte ou une image.

Ils seront de rating différent. Allant du K au M, voir MA.

 **Pairing** : Fang/Lightning

 **Mot** : Neige

 **oOo**

 **Neige**

Ça faisait presque deux ans que leur quête pour sauver Cocoon était terminée, et pas une seule seconde Lightning n'avait imaginé revenir sur Gran Pulse. Encore moins dans une situation comme celle-ci.

Mais les choses avaient évolué en deux ans. Elle-même avait fait d'énormes progrès, et surtout, elle s'était rapprochée de Fang. Une femme avec qui elle ne pensait jamais s'entendre et encore moins avoir une relation.

Son corps se tendit, ses yeux ouverts sur le ciel d'Oerba, étendue sur une couverture au milieu d'une plaine qu'elle n'aurait jamais vue sur Cocoon. Ses mains se crispèrent, ses reins s'arquèrent tandis qu'une bouche lui dévorait le cou et que des doigts agiles se faufilaient dans son intimité.

Le souffle lui manquait. Lightning lâcha un gémissement, ses lèvres cherchant à capturer la bouche qui la taquiner.

\- Fang...

\- Hum... Chut, ne parle pas.

\- S'il te plaît, gémi Lightning.

Un pouce glissa le long de son sexe la faisant s'arc-boutait un peu plus. Ses propres mains se glissaient le long du corps souple et ferme de Fang, s'accrochant à une cuisse ou à une hanche, appréciant la sensation du bassin qui se balançait doucement contre le sien.

Elle explosa sans prévenir alors que les premiers flocons de neige tombaient sur Oerba.


	2. Envie

**Envie**

 **Pairing** : Fang/Lightning

 **Genre** : Romance – Yuri –

 **Rating** : M

 **Mot** : Fleur

 **oOo**

Fang lâcha un fort gémissement, ses mains cherchant une prise sur le corps qui l'envahissait.

Il y avait comme une fausse note dans ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle avait tout prévu pour cette soirée, jusqu'au moindre détail. Et c'était elle qui se retrouvait dépassée par les mains et la bouche vorace de son amante.

\- Light, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Souffla Fang.

La brune balança sa tête en arrière tandis que les lèvres douces de Lightning parcouraient son cou. Des dents mordillèrent sa clavicule, la faisant dangereusement chanceler, mais des bras fins et fermes la rattrapèrent.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de l'entraîner au travers du couloir. Les vêtements chutèrent rapidement et Fang se retrouva propulsée sur le lit, rebondissant dans les fleurs qu'elle y avait éparpillées.

\- Remonte-toi.

Fang fronça les sourcils, mais obtempéra, s'appuyant contre les coussins volumineux. Elle voulut reposer sa question, cependant elle s'étrangla avec sa salive quand elle sentit une langue mutine glisser le long de ses cuisses.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si entreprenante ce soir ?

Au lieu de recevoir une réponse, la langue s'aventura le long de son intimité, la faisant se tendre et oublier pendant un temps la brusquerie étrange de sa compagne.


	3. Massage

**Massage**

 **Pairing** : Fang/Lightning

 **Genre** : Romance – Yuri –

 **Rating** : M

 **Mot** : Massage

 **oOo**

Ses mains glissaient le long du dos, une odeur envoûtante de lavande, provenant de l'huile de massage, lui faisait tourner la tête.

Ses doigts rampèrent sur les omoplates, longeant les côtes puis s'attarda dans le creux des reins. La peau blanche de Lightning brillait à la faible lueur des bougies disséminaient un peu partout dans la chambre.

Fang esquissa un sourire en réussissant à arracher un gémissement à sa compagne. Elle descendit flatter les fesses pleines et rondes, remonta doucement, se penchant en avant, soupirant quand la pointe de ses seins caressa la peau brûlante de Light.

Elle souffla dans la nuque, faisant se dresser les cheveux rose pâle. Lightning tourna la tête sur le côté, ses lèvres étiraient en un fin sourire. Taquine, Fang traça la mâchoire de sa langue avant de rencontrer sa jumelle qui chercher à la tenter.

Elle s'appuya légèrement sur un côté, une main attirant un peu plus près Lightning tandis que l'autre descendait entre ses cuisses qui s'écartèrent pour lui laisser plus de place.

Leurs corps se collèrent, s'emboîtant, comme fait pour être unis. Des dents mordillant le creux d'un cou, des mains se crispant sur une hanche, l'autre malaxant un sein. C'était charnel, érotique. Ce que Fang adorait en faisant l'amour avec Lightning.


	4. Bravo Serah !

Scénette basé sur une photo. Deux femmes qui posent en lingerie.

 **Bravo Serah !**

 **oOo**

Fang se tenait à ses côtés, semblant furieuse, alors que ses propres joues venaient de s'enflammer de honte.

Lightning n'arrivait pas à arracher ses yeux de la photo que Serah venait à tous de leur mettre sous le nez. Elle pensait s'en être débarrassé depuis des années. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à sa cadette de l'emmener pour leur montrer, surtout avec Fang à ses côtés.

\- C'est une blague ? Un montage ? demanda froidement la brune.

Lightning grimaça. Serah esquissa un large sourire, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Snow, Vanille, Lebreau, Sazh et Hope tournèrent leur regard sur l'aînée des Farron. Ils étaient carrément surpris alors qu'il découvrait leur amie dans une telle situation.

\- J'ai retrouvé cette photo en triant nos vieilles affaires. Je crois que c'était à la fin de ses études.

\- Serah, grogna Lightning.

\- Tu as fait des photos de nu !

\- Je ne suis pas nue ! Je suis… En lingerie.

Les prunelles émeraude de Fang brillaient de fureur et Lightning se mordit la langue.

\- Cette greluche à sa main de poser sûr…

\- C'est une photo, Fang. Leefa…

\- Leefa ?

\- C'était il y a longt…

Fang maugréa entre ses dents avant de se lever de la table pour rejoindra leur chambre.

\- Attends ! Fang ! fit Lightning en la suivant.

Cependant, elle revint rapidement sur ses pas et se dirigea droit sur sa cadette. Elle s'empara de la photo, lançant un coup d'œil menaçant à Serah.

\- Je récupère ça ! Tu vas ruiner ma vie avec cette photo entre les mains.

Elle fit aussitôt demi-tour, laissant un lourd silence derrière elle. Puis :

\- C'est vraiment Lightning sur cette photo ? s'exclama soudaine Lebreau.

\- Bien sûr ! Elle n'a pas toujours donné l'impression d'être frigide.

Ils lui jetèrent tous un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

\- Bon, râla un peu Serah. Je l'ai peut-être un _petit peu_ retouchée.

\- J'en été sûr, s'écria Vanille.

\- Mais pas de beaucoup, ajouta la cadette des Farron. Disons, que Leefa, n'avait pas vraiment sa main de poser sur la fesse de ma sœur normalement.

Des éclats de voix provenant de la chambre les arrêtèrent et ils tendirent tous l'oreille, curieux de ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre à coucher.

\- … Et puis ! C'est quoi ce nom de prostituée !

La voix de Fang porta jusqu'à eux et ils pouffèrent tous de rire.

\- Eh bien, bravo Serah, rit Lebreau. Je crois que tu viens de déclarer une guerre.

\- Fang est naturellement jalouse et possessive, fit Vanille. C'est certain qu'elle va avoir envie de remarquer son territoire !

\- Heureusement que Light ne vous entend pas, ajouta Hope.

\- Je crois que nous sommes plus à ça prêt. Rien que pour avoir vu cette photo, elle nous étripera, surenchérit Sazh.

Un fracas impossible se fit entendre du côté des deux jeunes femmes, les plongeant tous de nouveau dans le silence.

\- N'empêche, s'exclama Snow après un instant. Elle est bien foutue la sœurette !

\- Hé ! riposta Serah, frappant durement son fiancé à l'épaule.

\- Mais tu resteras toujours ma préférée, Trésor.

\- Rattrape-toi, gros bêta, rit Lebreau.

Finalement, plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la maison et ils se regardèrent chacun leur tour. Un premier cri résonna les surprenant.

\- Vous croyez qu'elles sont en train de s'entretuer ? demanda doucement Hope.

\- Je ne crois pas… Commença Lebreau.

\- Quoi ?

Un autre cri retentit suivit d'un autre et encore d'un autre qui se fit plus long et profond. Les joues de Serah prirent feu. Lebreau pouffa de rire avec Vanille. Et les garçons baissèrent la tête, contenant difficilement leur gêne et leur amusement. Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre, accompagné d'une supplique.

\- Je crois que ta sœur est gentiment en train de se faire dévorer, rit Lebreau.

\- C'est ce que je disais, ajouta Vanille. Fang a besoin de remarquer son territoire.

\- Oh par Etro ! Ma sœur est en train de…

\- Bravo Serah ! s'exclama Vanille et Lebreau avant d'exploser franchement de rire.

Si elle avait su, la cadette des Farron se serait abstenue de faire une telle farce.


	5. Plaisir

**Plaisir**

 **Pairing** : Fang/Lightning

 **Genre** : Romance – Yuri –

 **Rating** : M

 **Mot** : Repas

 **oOo**

\- Fang...

Assise sur le rebord de la table de la cuisine, le corps tendu, la tête rejetée en arrière, Lightning posa une main sur celle de Fang entre ses cuisses.

\- Fang... Hum.

Lightning ferma les yeux, ses hanches se balançaient au rythme de la langue qui s'agitait le long de son intimité. Des lèvres aspirèrent doucement son clitoris avant de redescendre à l'entrée de son sexe.

Light avait le souffle court. Des papillons dansaient dans son bas-ventre, irradiant ses reins et l'intérieur de ses jambes qu'elle sentait tremblée. Elle passa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes et sauvages de Fang. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche, essayant d'inciter de nouveau la chasseuse à s'arrêter, alors que leurs invités n'allaient pas tarder à se présenter à leur porte. Ayant tous prévu d'assister au repas quotidien qu'ils faisaient chaque semaine ensemble, chez elles.

Cependant, elle poussa à la place un gémissement, son corps se tendant un peu plus vers la bouche de Fang qui la dévorait. Elle n'était plus capable d'arrêter son amante, alors que le plaisir envahissait ses reins.

\- Oh... Oui, oui... Continue... Ah...

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ses jambes tremblèrent sur les épaules de Fang. La langue s'activa à la fois avec vigueur et douceur la rendant folle. Lightning sentis la jouissance exploser dans ses membres, sa main se crispant dans les cheveux bruns alors que la sonnette retentissait, annonçant l'arrivée des invités.


	6. Soirée

**Soirée**

 **Pairing** : Fang/Lightning

 **Genre** : Romance – Yuri –

 **Rating** : K+

 **Mot** : Bar

 **oOo**

Assis autour d'une des hautes tables du bar de Lebreau, sur la terrasse qui donnait sur la plage de Bodhum, ils buvaient et discutaient ensemble.

Un verre entre les mains, Fang était à des lieues des conversations entre Vanille et Serah, ou de celles des hommes qui donnaient plus l'impression de faire un échange de testostérones.

Plantant son menton dans l'une de ses mains, Fang porta ses yeux sur Lightning qui se tenait en face d'elle. Cachant un sourire espiègle, elle observa le léger sursaut du soldat quand elle fit doucement glisser son pied déchaussé le long de la jambe nue et douce.

Lightning se mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux bleus ne se détachant pas des émeraudes de Fang. Elle se rapprocha sensiblement de la table tandis qu'elle sentait les orteils frôlaient son intimité. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, ses doigts caressant le rebord de son verre.

Fang haussa légèrement un sourcil, venant taquiner doucement le sexe de Lightning au travers de son sous-vêtement. Elle vit son amante prendre une inspiration, ses cuisses s'écartant, le corps tendu. Elle retira vivement son pied et finit d'une traite son verre avant de se lever et d'attraper le bras de Lightning. Elles avaient des choses plus intéressantes à faire.


	7. Soirée alcoolisée

**Soirée alcoolisée**

 **Pairing :** Fang/Lightning  
 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix

 **Rating :** K  
 **Note :** écrit lors de la soirée drabble, sur le forum « La ficothèque Ardente » janvier 2016

 **Image :** Soirée entre amis

 **oOo**

Ils étaient tous réunis. Sazh, Snow et sa bande, Serah, Vanille, Lightning et elle. Fang avait les yeux rivés sur son soldat, se mordant un coin de la lèvre. Elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de laisser Lightning continuer.

Ils avaient jugé bon d'apporter de l'alcool pour parfaire leur petite soirée. Rien de bien dérangeant en soi, sauf quand les hommes décidèrent de dérider un peu son amante en l'incitant à boire en jouant sur son orgueil. L'idée avait plu à Fang, mais seulement pour les trois premiers verres. Elle changea vite d'avis quand elle se rendit compte que la rosée ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool et qu'elle était bien trop ouverte et tactile avec un verre en trop.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elles alors que Lightning avait glissé sa bouche dans son cou. Des dents mordillèrent la jonction de sa clavicule et elle frissonna violemment.

\- Light, souffla-t-elle.

Elle adorait faire l'amour avec son amante, mais pas avec une dizaine de paires d'yeux bloquaient sur elles. Un petit nez rond et froid se glissa derrière son oreille et elle ferma instinctivement les yeux.

\- Hum… J'ai toujours adoré ton odeur, susurra-t-elle.

Fang s'éjecta du sofa, emportant Lightning avec elle sous les rires de leurs amis.


	8. Désaccord

**Désaccord**

 **Pairing :** Fang/Lightning  
 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix  
 **Note :** écrit lors de la soirée drabble, sur le forum « La ficothèque Ardente » septembre 2016  
 **Image :** Until Dawn

 **oOo**

Assis autour d'une table ronde, Fang, Snow et Sazh s'observaient du coin de l'œil. Une chope de rhum à portée, ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils devaient faire, sans pour autant réussir à se mettre d'accord.

Les lanternes suspendues au plafond se balançaient sous le mouvement de la mer, tandis que la dispute reprenait.

\- Nous devrions accoster au premier port qu'on trouve, et la jeter hors du navire, suggéra Snow.

\- Et moi, je persiste à dire que nous devrions plutôt nous en débarrasser au fond de la mer ! tempêta Sazh. Si nous la laissons partir, elle va nous attirer des ennuis ! C'est une aristocrate !

\- Justement ! La tuer nous conduira tout de suite à la corde !

\- On est pirate ! Notre destin est déjà la potence !

\- Ça suffit tous les deux ! s'exclama Fang, tapant du poing sur la table.

L'une des chopes se renversa sur la table avant de s'écraser au sol.

\- Puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de vous mettre d'accord, nous la garderons avec nous !

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce, regagnant le pont du navire. L'idée d'avoir cette jeune femme dans les cales de son navire, la réjouissant au plus haut point.


	9. Amarrage

**Amarrage**

 **Pairing :** Fang/Lightning  
 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix  
 **Note :** écrit lors de la soirée drabble, sur le forum « La ficothèque Ardente » septembre 2016  
 **Image :** Anno1404

 **oOo**

Quand ils accostèrent enfin au port de la ville qui se trouvait la plus proche sur leur carte, un magnifique soleil nimbait l'horizon, seulement obscurcis par de petits nuages. Sur le pont de son navire, Fang regardait son équipage mettre enfin le pied à terre après plusieurs mois.

Sans cacher un rire moqueur, elle vit Hope, son jeune cuisinier, perdre l'équilibre alors qu'il accédait au ponton, rattrapé de justesse par Vanille. Qu'il ne s'habitue pas trop au sol terrestre, pensa-t-elle, leur accostage n'était que provisoire. Juste le temps de faire le plein de provisions.

Ensuite, le sourire de Fang s'effaça quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de Lightning qui suivait les deux plus jeunes. Leur regard se croisa une seconde avant que sa _prisonnière_ ne se détourne. Un simple regard dans lequel la capitaine pouvait lire une multitude d'émotion malgré sa froideur.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de la garder avec nous ? demanda son second derrière elle.

Fang eut du mal à s'arracher à la vision du dos de Lightning, mais quand elle se tourna vers Snow, elle afficha un air dur et froid. L'homme soupira et la laissa passer. Il fallait être fou pour contredire les ordres de la majestueuse Oerba Yun Fang.


	10. Accostage

**Accostage**

 **Pairing :** Fang/Lightning  
 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix  
 **Note :** écrit lors de la soirée drabble, sur le forum « La ficothèque Ardente » septembre 2016

 **Image :** Dragon Age

 **oOo**

Alors que ça faisait à peine une heure que le bateau avait accosté, Fang et son équipage avait eu la chance de trouver une auberge pour y passer la nuit. Ça faisait des mois qu'ils étaient en mer et avoir le pied à terre était presque étrange.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit à cette heure tardive, et la commandante du navire prenait plaisir à marcher tranquillement dans les vieux couloirs de cette taverne. Les murs et le sol libéraient une forte odeur de rhum qui pourrait lui faire tourner la tête si elle n'y était pas habituée.

Fang s'arrêta dans l'encadrement d'une alcôve, ses yeux accrochant la silhouette, fine et élancé, de la nouvelle habitante de son bateau. A la lueur des bougies ses cheveux roses paraissaient blonds et la brune se laissa envouter par le charme et le charisme qui se dégageait de cette femme.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre ne semblant pas l'avoir remarqué. Fang s'approcha d'un pas souple et discret, croyant pouvoir la prendre par surprise. Cependant, les prunelles d'un magnifique bleu océan se braquèrent aussitôt sur elle, l'arrêtant instantanément. Fang était fascinée à chaque fois, sa prisonnière l'envoûtant et l'attirant à chaque regard.

Elle esquissa un sourire carnassier, comblant rapidement la distance qui les séparait.


	11. Tempête

**Tempête**

 **Pairing :** Fang/Lightning  
 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix  
 **Note :** écrit lors de la soirée drabble, sur le forum « La ficothèque Ardente » septembre 2016  
 **Image :** Assassin Creed de 22H

 **oOo**

Fang fronça les sourcils, reprenant difficilement conscience. Une douleur infernale fracassait son crâne et elle poussa un gémissement en roulant sur le dos. Quelque chose de doux et de frais glissa sur son front et elle eut besoin d'une seconde pour se demander ce que c'était.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, découvrant les murs étroits et sombre de sa cabine de capitaine. La lanterne au plafond se balançait dangereusement, attirant son regard pendant un instant.

\- Marin d'eau douce ! s'exclama une voix chaude et rauque à ses côtés.

Fang posa aussitôt ses yeux sur la personne qui se tenait auprès d'elle, tombant directement dans le regard froid et intransigeant de Lightning. Tout lui revint en mémoire, à commencer par cette terrible tempête qui s'était déchainée sur leur tête. Fang maintenait difficilement la barre de son navire, distribuant des ordres, quand une vague lui puissante que les autres s'écrasa sur le bateau. Elle ne se rappelait plus de rien ensuite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? grommela-t-elle.

\- Tu as été éjecté du navire ! C'est ton second et ton quartier-Maitre qui t'ont repêché. Tu as eu de la chance, Pirate !

Fang esquissa un sourire au terme péjoratif, puis se dressa sur un bras, volant un baiser rapide à Lightning.


	12. Seule

**Seule**

 **Pairing :** Fang/Lightning  
 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix  
 **Note :** écrit lors de la soirée drabble, sur le forum « La ficothèque Ardente » septembre 2016  
 **Image :** Final Fantasy 8

 **oOo**

Elle était seule. Depuis combien de temps s'était ainsi ? Trop longtemps. Allongée sur son lit, ne portant sur elle, rien d'autre qu'un peignoir ouvert, Lightning tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

C'était une magnifique fin d'après-midi. L'été touchait à sa fin, mais les soirées restaient douces. Le soleil nimbait la pièce de ses derniers rayons et elle esquissa un vague sourire, laissant sa main glisser sur son ventre nu. Sans vraiment y prêter attention, elle s'alanguit dans son lit, soupirant doucement. Elle frissonna tandis que ses doigts caressaient lentement sa hanche. Fang lui manquait.

Trois semaines qu'elle était partie, et Lightning avait déjà l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas sentie ses mains sur sa peau. L'une de ses jambes s'ouvrit doucement, une main glissant délicatement sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Des étincelles envahirent son ventre et son corps se fit plus lourd.

Elle frôla son intimité du bout des doigts, sentant son sexe réagirent. C'était différent et culpabilisant, mais le bien qu'elle en ressentit lui fit tout oublier. Elle imagina son amante auprès d'elle, poursuivant son exploration. Quand elle glissa un doigt dans son antre, Lightning ouvrit la bouche, exhalant un soupir, le plaisir montant doucement. Les remords seraient pour plus tard.


	13. Repos éphémère

**Repos éphémère**

 **Pairing :** Fang/Lightning  
 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix  
 **Note :** écrit lors de la soirée drabble, sur le forum « La ficothèque Ardente » Mars 2017  
 **Image :** DR House

 **oOo**

Fang avait accepté d'accoster son navire sur l'une des îles tropicales, et maintenant, la plupart de l'équipage dormait à point fermé autour d'un feu rustique, de nombreuses bouteilles de rhum vides enfoncées dans le sable autour d'eux. La commandante esquissa un sourire, qui se fana aussitôt que son regard se posa sur sa prisonnière.

Fang s'approcha, captivée par la peau pâle, les longs cheveux roses et les magnifiques prunelles aussi bleues que l'océan, qui l'attiraient comme un aimant. Même son caractère d'oursin lui plaisait et pourtant, la brune n'était pas le genre de femme à aimer les fortes têtes.

Elle s'assit aux côtés de son invité, proposant gentiment le goulot de sa bouteille de rhum.

\- Non merci, je ne bois pas, répondit froidement la rosée.

\- Même pas une petite gorgée ? sourit Fang.

\- Même pas une goutte, alors que votre bouche à toucher cette bouteille !

Fang esquissa un sourire narquois. S'avançant, elle surprit la rosée qui tourna la tête vers elle. Puis, sans lui laisser l'occasion de réfléchir, elle posa ses lèvres contre celles qui lui faisaient face et qui la tentaient depuis des semaines. Fang se recula aussitôt, moqueuse, sous l'air furibond et les injures de la rosée, qui ne manquèrent pas d'écorcher ses oreilles.


End file.
